And How About Me?
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Side by side.


He had never seen someone so beautiful.

Every morning she would get dressed and travel into the living room in just her bra and slacks for the day, and he felt his heart skip.

Her face was a beautiful ivory that contrasted so stunningly with her jet black hair and midnight eyes, those red lips she so rarely wore enticing him so greatly he'd have to relieve himself in the confines of his bedroom.

They had lived across from each other for a year and he watched her every moment he could. The dark haired man had even ended up working from home after he was put on desk duty, and when the night came and his eyes grew tired and blurry, he used an amazing pair of binoculars he had gotten himself when the beautiful woman went out one day.

Right now she was in her bedroom siting at her vanity and dabbing an expensive perfume to the skin of her neck and in between her breasts, pursing her lips into a kiss to make sure her natural pink reddish pink lipstick hadn't smudged.

Her name was Emily Prentiss.

He had done some research on the younger woman, just short of extensive, and had found out that she was just out of a job that she had been in for seven years, quitting when the boss had made a move on her. She then moved to the other side of the city, into the building just beside his, and acquired a new beau, her brother's best friend of almost a year.

Seeing them in her apartment made him mad. It made him jealous, envious of what the other man was getting, and it made him want to punch a hole through the wall.

Looking back to the brunette, his eyes smoldered on Emily's curvy figure, watching her make sure her panty set was the best she had to wear.

He was lucky her apartment had such large windows, letting hum see right into the rooms when he wanted.

Every time she swayed her hips, his heart started pumping, and every time he caught sight of her naked body, his mouth grew dry.

Now she was standing, her tight skirt and blouse fitted to perfection, with her waving hair being raked by her fingers as she walked from room to room. It was as if he could hear the heels on her feet, and his tongue swiped over his bottom lip when she bent down to pet her cat.

She was getting picked up for a date.

He sat there through the entire night, getting up only to head to the bathroom and grab a handful of chips, and he waited for her. It was a slow news night, the anchors on the television telling him the weather for the weekend while his eyes stayed glued on the next building. Maybe he should shower, he had something to do tomorrow, or maybe he should get up and stretch his cramping legs.

But she was back.

It was hard not to notice the way she was backed into the apartment, the man she called her boyfriend practically sucking her tongue from her mouth as they rid each other of their shirts. His hands went to her encased breasts, her fingers tugging at his hair when he kissed the swells of each.

He watched as Emily let the other brunette walk away from her and grab something from the kitchen, giving her time to rid herself of the rest of her clothing. The pants came off, and then the bra, leaving her black lace panties for her boyfriend to tear from her.

Candles were lit and set around the kitchen before the British boy toy came back and knelt before the beautiful brunette, pulling those delicate panties down her long legs and throwing them aside. He let her hop up onto the dining room table and put a leg over his shoulder, and he dove in.

Eyes hardening as he watched through the binoculars, the man across the street saw Emily bite down into her bottom lip as her boyfriend ate her out. Her fingers were running through his dark hair and her head was tilting back, and he could tell she was enjoying it. The candlelight illuminated her ivory faced and turned it a firey bronze, her eyes shut tight and her lips parting when the older man must have hit a sensitive spot.

Her hips started moving, pressing herself more against his mouth and rolling her hips up so his tongue danced along her clitoris and then dragged through her wetness.

He knew she was cumming.

Emily threw her head back and let out a scream, her boyfriend sucking and licking all the juices that flooded out of the beautiful woman he had the chance to be with.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep, his head resting against the chair he always sat himself in to watch the beautiful younger woman. Sitting up and watching her was tiring, and even his undying love for her couldn't force his eyes to stay open for twenty-four hours straight.

The morning came way too quickly, the sun just rising when he awoke and noticed the pair entering the living room, the beautiful woman in her man's arms. He could see Emily with her legs wrapped tight around his waist, ankles locked under his buttocks as she thrust up fast against him.

By the look on her flawless features, he could tell she liked it when they did it hard, the pleasure on her face as her British boyfriend went deeper.

They moved to the window bench, the boyfriend underneath her lean body as she rode him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and set a hand against the pristine white wall, her dark brown eyes glancing over to him.

His eyes widened. She had noticed him.

Emily smiled wide at the man across the street and licked her lips, looking back down to the man underneath her and leaning down so her breasts bounced right before his face.

He watched with an attention he never had before, his heart beating as hard as she was bouncing on her boyfriend, and when she threw her head back, fingernails clawing into the painted wall, he could swear he read his name fall from her lips.

_Aaron._


End file.
